


Queens of the Roost

by Thorinsmut



Category: Flight Rising
Genre: (of epic proportions), Complete, Creampie, Embarrassment, Explicit Consent, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Macro/Micro, Monster porn, Nature Flight Represent!, One Shot, Oral Sex, Orgies in the Lair, Porn Without Plot, Reproductive Sex, Sexual Debut, Size Difference, The Author Regrets Nothing, mild bondage, misuse of magic, utter filth with no redeeming qualities, well dragon porn but you know what I mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 11:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21298946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorinsmut/pseuds/Thorinsmut
Summary: The Everbloom Gardens were always lush. Flowers perfumed the warm air. Fruit ripened beneath the sun, sweet almost to the edge of rot and heavy with seeds. Birds sang their hearts out in search of mates, and Theus spread her seafoam-green wings and took to flight.
Relationships: Fae/Bogsneak, Fae/Fae, Fae/Guardian, OC/OC
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Queens of the Roost

**Author's Note:**

> So I recently got into Flight Rising and, yeah, I have no excuse for this.
> 
> Many thanks to Reesa for a stellar beta!

The Everbloom Gardens were always lush. Flowers perfumed the warm air. Fruit ripened beneath the sun, sweet almost to the edge of rot and heavy with seeds. Birds sang their hearts out in search of mates, and Theus spread her seafoam-green wings and took to flight.

Small even for a Fae, she flitted like a falling leaf around and around the massive tree that guarded the entrance to the cave that housed her secure lair, her rich hoard, and her  _ family— _ odd and scavenged as they were. Home was safe and prosperous, and Theus trilled her joy... and an invitation.

With a flash of crystalline purple wings, her mate flew out to join her. Cein, loveliest of Fae dragons, gleaming bright against the sunlit green of the world. Theus reached for her, and Cein flared her iridescent head crests and flicked her long tail flirtatiously as she fled.

They made a merry chase around the tree, through the boughs and into and out of the cavern and finally up above the highest branches where Theus caught Cein with a burst of speed.

Limbs and tails twisting around each other, they rubbed their sexes together in pleasure-slick ecstasy. They cried out, falling in a wild tumble very nearly to the roots of the tree before breaking apart to take wing and start from the top again. And again.

Beneath them, at the base of their tree, a handful of their males were congregating. Theus and Cein did not always invite another in when they were in the mating mood, but often enough to give their males hope. Their Spiral was twisting his long body into knots, flashing all of his brightest scales to try and catch their eyes, while their Pearlcatcher shined his pearl and shook his body to cast rainbows with his gembond jewels. Okes the Bogsneak climbed out of his alchemical nook and flared his pink head crests. Even young Trefor the Guardian left off his careful digging (he did love to expand the den) and spread his massive metallic wings wide and crooned a low and longing note into the sky as the queens of the lair flew their pleasure.

Theus and Cein did not seem to notice, wrapped up in each other. Flying high, the dizzy-terrifying tumble, break, and again. They reached their climaxes rubbed on one another's bodies, panted against each other's scales, and flew seeking more until the entire lair was full of the scent of their coupling, until their wing muscles trembled and ached and they could take it no longer.

Cein collapsed on a wide bough of the tree, and Theus light as thistledown lay herself atop her. They cooed to each other, rubbing their necks and jaws together to share scents, and then had a quick-whispered conference. There was room in their nesting grounds and in their lair, and they had a bounty of food and treasure stored up. They could expand their clan. They fluttered down to contemplatively circle those of their males who had chosen to display for them today. The males all redoubled their efforts and the two Fae flitted here and there, brushing scales with their wings and tails, and then flew back to one another to confer.

Eventually, and for the first time, they came to Trefor, landing to each side of the young Guardian's massive head. He watched them with eyes wide, not daring to speak.

They flared their crests flirtatiously at him, and Theus spoke. "Cein wants eggs. Will you give them to her?"

"Yes," Trefor breathed, trembling with longing. "Oh, yes... if I can? I wouldn't want to hurt you, you're so small! But I  _ want _ to."

"I have heard of it done," Cein mused.

"Diversity is strength," Theus said, firmly—the motto of her clan. "We will have the strongest hatchlings with the greatest mixing." She tapped Trefor firmly on the cheek with one battle-scarred wing. "On your side, whelp. Show us what you have, and we'll see what we can do," she ordered.

Trefor swallowed hard, but obeyed. He lay himself out on his side, baring the armored lengths of his belly, and shifted his scales aside to unsheath himself and slide his cock out into the open air.

He was five thousand times as massive as Cein—it was no wonder his cock was larger than her whole body, thick like a tree trunk at the bottom and tapered up to a 'slender' tip that was nevertheless much thicker than a Fae's fist. Theus and Cein both swooped down to land on Trefor's belly to inspect it, and a thick glob of viscous precum beaded up at the top even as he made a mortified sound and looked away, covering his eyes with one hand.

"Hmm, with preparation..." Cein mused. Her voice was flat, but she flicked her crest in anticipation—growing even more wet herself at the thought.

"We'll have to open you up very carefully first," Theus agreed, unwilling to consider the option if it was going to hurt her beloved mate.

Okes the Bogsneak had crept up beside them, as they conferred, and bowed his head meekly as he interjected. "If I may volunteer my efforts to that end?" He undulated his long thick tongue in the air in demonstration, eyes bright with hope.

Cein cooed an appreciative noise at the offer, and Theus nodded. "Good thinking, Okes." She had been on the receiving end of his skilled mouth more than once, and enjoyed it every time. "We'll set up on the root." She took Cein's hand in her own, and they flew over to where one huge gnarled root emerged from the base of the tree—more than wide enough for two Fae dragons to recline on, and the perfect height for a Bogsneak to rest his chin without strain.

Cein furled her vivid purple wings and reclined with her back against Theus' front. Theus wrapped her own wings and arms around her mate, holding her close and secure.

Okes gently raked his claws up Trefor's side as he trundled past the Guardian. "Watch and learn," he suggested, just a little smug, but he was all humble subservience when he reached Theus and Cein on the root. "May I?" he breathed, holding his head carefully below them, and waited for Cein to spread her legs and Theus to beckon him in.

Theus, holding her, could feel the fine tremble of pleasure through Cein's body when the forked tips of Okes' tongue caressed her slit. Three delicate little laps against her puffy labia, gathering the taste and smell of her, and then Okes slipped just the tip of it inside. Between Cein's copious wetness and Okes slick saliva, there seemed no resistance at all. Cein purred, turning to rub her cheek against Theus' neck as he began to fuck her with it in earnest.

Okes more than knew what he was doing. He pushed his narrowed tongue as deep as it would go into Cein, and flared it wide before drawing it out, stretching her further open with every thrust. A deep rumble of contentment rattled in Okes' throat as he worked, Cein moaned, and Theus watched, entranced. She knew what it felt like, herself, but she'd never seen it done. The glossy obsidian scales of Cein's underbelly were tiny and fine between her legs, fading to nothing at the edges of her soaking slit. Her juices overran her tail and Okes' chin, shiny in the sun and musky on the air.

"Trefor," Theus said, a touch sharply. The young Guardian's wide-eyed gaze snapped up to her, from where he'd been staring at Cein and Okes, hand frozen where he'd been furiously stroking his cock. Theus had no intention of stopping him from taking his pleasure however he liked, but there would be consequences. "If you make yourself come now, I'll work your seed into Cein with my fingers and you won't get to have her at all."

Trefor gulped a desperate sound and released his cock like his hand was burning. Theus nodded, pleased with his choice.

Cein nuzzled Theus' cheek. "Sexy when you lay down the law," she murmured, broken off with a gasp as Okes thrust his tongue back into her.

He was in no hurry, but eventually Okes did fit his entire tongue inside Cein. Her body was spread out for him, pleasure-engorged labia stretched wide on the thick base of his tongue—and  _ then _ Okes began to open her in earnest. He pushed with his tongue, back and forth, up and down, hard enough to move Cein's whole body in the security of Theus' hold. Theus dug her foot claws hard into the mossy root, bracing Cein with all her strength. Cein cried out, tail lashing around Okes' muzzle to hold him in place.

"Theus!" Cein whined, eyes closed as she bucked on Okes' unrelenting tongue. "So close, I  _ want _ !"

"I have you my love," Theus purred. "I have you." She adjusted her hold and reached down, claws carefully sheathed as she slipped her slender fingers between Okes' nose and Cein's sex—finding, unerringly, the swollen bud of her clit. Circling, circling, with the pads of her fingers, and Cein bit down hard on Theus' ear frill and screamed. Her body bowed up, tense to breaking in climax, and relaxed into pliant bonelessness at the end of it.

Okes stilled his tongue, but he kept it in place, filling Cein until she unwrapped her tail from around him and gave him a nudge. The Bogsneak licked his lips luxuriantly as he moved back, savoring the taste of her. "Thank you, my ladies," he said.

Cein's sex was still open a bit from the stretching of his tongue, flushed-pink flesh exposed, and when she reached down, she could fit all four fingers inside herself with barely any effort. Glancing back, she caught Theus' eye. "He did well. I think I'm ready."

"So I see. Trefor?" They both turned to look at him together, and Trefor rolled over and stroked his straining cock just a single pump to display it for them.

Together, Theus and Cein fluttered back to him, but not before Theus brushed Okes' head with her wings in a butterfly kiss and promised, "The next time I want eggs, I will have you."

Okes flared his pink crests in pleasure, and then slithered away. On his way he flicked the ear of the Spiral dragon, who had tied himself into a knot to suck himself off, and suggested, "How about we do that for each other instead, handsome?" They left together, and Theus paid them no further mind, pleased that the members of her clan were joining in pleasure.

Trefor's armored belly was heaving with quick breaths when Theus and Cein landed on it again. His cock was wet down to the root with his precome, a thick rivulet trickling down the great length of it in his eagerness. Cein dipped a finger in and licked it off, humming a curious sound. Trefor's whole body trembled at the sight, cock pulsing.

"I can fit the tip, I'm sure of it," Cein said. "I'll need you to hold very still, Trefor."

"You heard my mate, whelp," Theus barked. "Can you do it?"

Trefor gasped in another big breath, a big shiver racking his body, and then he covered his eyes as he shook his head. "I don't know! I don't know. What if I can't? What if I get overwhelmed and move wrong and I hurt you. I... I  _ never _ want to hurt you!" His big voice was shaking, body tensing up and cock beginning to slip back beneath his armored scales in his stress.

"Easy, easy now," Theus soothed, sharing a look with Cein. "We'll find a way for this to work. Do you trust me?"

"Yes, lady Theus." There was no doubt in the young Guardian's answer, no shadows in his earnest eyes.

"I wouldn't ask this if I didn't think you could do it," Theus told him, "but would it make you feel better if I held you down so you  _ couldn't _ move?"

"Uh," Trefor hesitated, then he seemed to understand and he exhaled gustily. "Oh. Yes, please!"

Theus nodded, and took just a moment to gather breath and tap into the Gladekeeper's bountiful energy, so plentiful here in the Everbloom Gardens. She cast her spell, and in an instant thick vines sprouted all around Trefor's body. They twined over and around him, across his neck and chest, binding his arms and legs and tail down to the forest floor but leaving his groin free, and him enough space to look down at them on his belly.

"There," Theus said. "Test the bonds for me. Are you secure and comfortable?"

Trefor obeyed—pulling against the vines at first gently, and then with a grunt of effort and the straining of his muscles all over his massive body. The vines did not budge in the slightest. Trefor breathed out, body falling lax against the constraining vines. "You have me," he said, wonderingly.

Theus chuckled. "That I do. Feeling safer? Can we proceed?"

Trefor squirmed the tiny amount he could against the vines that pinned him, and a purr like an earthquake echoed out of his chest as he nodded. "I couldn't move wrong if I wanted to. You can use me." He stopped, hearing himself, and made a faint whine. He tried to cover his face with his hand, but it was bound down tight to the earth, leaving him exposed. His whine turned to a mortified whimper.

"I like the sound of that." Theus chuckled. "Say that last bit again."

Trefor gulped, closing his eyes. His cock pulsed, another glob of precum beading out from the tip as he gritted out, "...use me. Use me! Please?"

Theus turned to Cein, patiently waiting beside her. "You heard the whelp. Take what you want."

"I intend to." With a flick of her wings, Cein fluttered above the tip of Trefor's cock. She tipped her head to the side, contemplating it, before she wrapped her long tail snugly around it. She lined the tip up with her sex and let herself slip downward.

Trefor made a high gasping sound, body tightening against the hold of Theus's vines. "Yes!" he gasped. "Oh, yes! Lady Cein!"

Theus spared a glance for Trefor, to be sure he was doing well, but most of her attention she kept on her mate. Cein tensed her tail, raising herself just a bit on Trefor's cock, and relaxed it, slipping down with gravity so the broad tip of the cock pushed at her lax sex. Okes's tongue was not quite as big as the tip of Trefor's cock, so she could not quite encompass it yet. More precome beaded up, spilling freely and decorating the scales all around Cein's slit with long shiny strings of slick. Still, her body resisted the blunt pressure of Trefor's cock.

Cein tensed and relaxed, tensed and relaxed, rubbing the cock over and around her sex and seeming no closer to getting it inside her. She ground it against her puffy labia, leaning to one side and then the other, and then with a deep breath to center herself, stilled her fluttering wings as she relaxed her tail, letting gravity take hold of her full weight.

There was a moment of stillness—Theus hardly dared breathe—and then Cein threw her head back with a sharp "Ah!" as her body surrendered to take a part of Trefor inside.

"Cein!" Theus threw herself forward on instinct, grabbing Cein's flailing hands with her own. Cein gasped wordlessly, body shaking. "I'm here." Theus said, desperate with worry. "If you need to stop—"

She would have lifted Cein up and off of Trefor if Cein hadn't managed to gasp out "I'm fine," in time, and followed after a bit of moaning, "It's... so much. But I  _ want _ it."

"What you want you will have," Theus promised, what she had promised her mate again and again and worked to never make a lie. Cein cooed appreciatively, leaning in to rub her cheek against Theus's. Theus crooned to her, and looked down between them to where Cein was spread open on the tip of Trefor's cock. Or, part of the tip of Trefor's cock. Her tail was clamped tight to hold her in place, to keep her from sliding down further, but a good bit of Trefor's urethra was still exposed. If he came now, his seed would end up all outside Cein. "You're not all the way there yet, my love," Theus said. Can you take more?"

"Yes," Cein moaned. She shimmied in place, just a bit, and Trefor moaned a low rumbling note as more precome beaded up, dewing up against Cein's stretched flesh.

Theus glanced over toward Trefor's head, to see him watching in fascination. He was still pulling against his bonds, just a little, as though he enjoyed the feel of it. "All right, whelp?" she asked.

"More than all right. Better. Yes," Trefor blurted out, still eager.

Theus felt free to bring her attention back to Cein. She hovered in place, offering something for Cein to grab hold of to brace herself, and rubbed soothingly at Cein's belly to help her relax as she began slowly squeezing and releasing her tail again, working herself in tiny increments down the flaring tip of Trefor's cock.

"I don't know," Cein admitted, body shaking. "He's so big, I don't know if I can." She swallowed hard, looking down her body to where the impossible girth of it was speared into her, and the even greater size she still had to take in order for him to come inside her. She looked up at Theus again, violet eyes blazing and her head crests flaring in eager challenge. " _ Make _ me do it," she demanded.

She trusted so much, to place her wellbeing in Theus's hands—knew that Theus knew how far to push her, further than she'd push herself, but would never let her be harmed. Warmth blossomed in Theus's core, and she growled as she affectionately nipped Cein's jaw.

Theus took a firmer grip of Cein's arms, beating her wings faster to hold more of her love's weight. "Meditate," she ordered. "Relax, gather breath. I have you."

Cein's wings drooped, beats slowing. She trusted her weight to the strength of Theus's wings as she relaxed and tapped into her personal magic. Her tail slackened, all her muscles loosening, and she slid the tiniest increment further down onto Trefor's massive cock.

Theus lifted Cein's body up, so only the smallest portion of Trefor's cock (still an incredible stretch) was inside as she came back into awareness. "Again," she demanded.

Cein obeyed, falling deeper into her meditation, and with the release of her tension and anxiety her muscles relaxed a little more and she took as much as a Fae's handspan of Trefor's cock.

"Again." Theus could not hold Cein up all day. She was a strong flier, but she was still a fair bit smaller than her mate. Theus's wings would tire eventually, but she could manage this for long enough. The sheer thrill of being in control gave her more than enough energy. "Again."

Cein had gone completely limp in Theus's hold as she tapped into her magic, gone under entirely. A wave of Trefor's copious precome blended with her own slickness beaded at the juncture between their bodies as she slid down, and down, opening wider and wider, and Trefor's urethra disappeared all the way inside her. She'd taken his entire cock head. Theus did not lift Cein up again, and in the absence of another order to meditate Cein floated back into full awareness.

"There," Theus breathed. "You've done it, my love. You're amazing."

"Oh," Cein's voice was guttural, "By the Gods. I... I'm... wow." She rested one trembling hand on her lower belly, slid down to where her body was obscenely extended around his girth. Her skin was so stretched her fine black scales stood out far from each other, her labia unrecognizable. The great tree trunk of Trefor's cock plunged into her, a seeming impossibility made real. Looking at the juncture of their bodies, Theus felt a tiny pang of jealousy that it was not  _ her _ taking Trefor.

"Trefor," Theus glanced toward his head, meeting his shock-wide eyes. He panted, watching them, lying as still as though he'd entirely forgotten that he was bound. "Come, now."

"Yes, lady... uh," Trefor gulped, hands working and claws digging into the vines that held him. He strained for the length of two huge breaths before he shook his head desperately. "Um... I can't! It's so much but it's not enough I can't just!"

"Here, I can," Cein rasped out, and in a breath she expended all the shadow magic she'd gathered in meditation. Inky tendrils rolled off her body, wrapping around and around Trefor's cock along with her tail, and began to knead and roil.

"Ooh!" Trefor moaned, loud and long. His armored belly tensed, body straining against the hold of Theus's vines, and he came.

He was a very large dragon, and his seed every bit as copious as his precome had been. Cein cried out as his cock twitched and spurted inside her, thick gushes of milky come oozing from the juncture of their bodies to coat his cock and her tail. On instinct, Theus reached down, fingers slicked with Trefor's come as she rubbed relentlessly at Cein's utterly exposed clit.

Cein wailed, needle-sharp teeth snapping viciously but harmlessly against Theus's neck as she bucked through a brutal orgasm on Trefor's pulsing cock.

Cein's inky tendrils faded away, her concentration broken, and she patted at Theus's chest with a weak hand. "Help me off him."

Theus wrapped her arms around Cein's middle, and beat her wings harder to slowly raise Cein off Trefor's cock. A big gush of come left Cein's sex as the cock head slipped free, leaving her empty. She whimpered at the sensation, and Theus made soothing sounds as she carried Cein toward Trefor's hand. Releasing his bonds was as easy as a thought. The vines withered away, and Theus landed Cein and herself safe in Trefor's big palm. It was more than large enough to serve as bed for two Fae.

Cein would need cuddles and closeness as she recovered, and Trefor might as well after his first time. It only made sense to combine the two. Trefor rolled over, laying his huge head beside his hand to gaze at them, looking breathless and hopeful.

Theus briefly caressed his cheek with a wingtip. "Well done," she said. He beamed, and she turned her attention to Cein. Her lower body was an absolute mess of come, her slit gaping open and still full of pearly seed, flesh twitching here and there as the muscles that had relaxed so far began to tighten up again. The tender flesh inside was red and sore-looking, but there was no blood. Theus would have had to misjudge things very badly for  _ that _ to happen!

Theus made a questioning sound, rubbing her cheek against Cein's. Cein purred a happy noise back, boneless and satisfied, seemingly content to cuddle and nap. Theus wrapped a wing around her, rubbing her back, proud of a job well done.

Trefor made a contented sound, too. Theus flared her crests in a smile, and though he couldn't repeat the body language, Theus knew that his eyes squinching up meant about the same thing.

"So, that's sex with a pair of Fae," Theus said.

"It was amazing," Trefor said, soft but heartfelt. "Thank you for choosing me." He moved his thumb, to oh-so-gently touch Cein's belly. "And we'll have eggs, now?"

"We'll know in a few days," Theus said. If they didn't, it wouldn't be for lack of seed, that was certain. "Was it all you hoped, for your first time?"

"Yes, it was perfect. I hope you choose me again, and I can do more things with you," Trefor said, and then covered his face with his free hand in embarrassment.

"Well, now," Theus's body was still pulsing warm on the aftermath of being given such control. Maybe the party didn't have to end so soon. She shifted, opening her legs toward Trefor when he peeked out between his fingers. She flicked her crests flirtatiously, displaying her arousal-dewed slit to him. "Want to show me what you learned by watching Okes use his tongue?"

"Thank you lady Theus, yes, thank you!"

"That's my greedy love," Cein laughed, wrapping her arms around Theus to hold her steady in turn.

  
The beautiful afternoon wore on in the Everbloom Gardens, full of love, of pleasure, of fertility, of  _ life _ —all blessed beneath the Gladekeeper's benevolent eye.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also Thorinsmut on Flight Rising if you want to look me up there.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading my porn. Comments are love! <3


End file.
